I Married A Bastard
by VDE
Summary: Crossover AU! Ragna, seorang staf pengantar pizza yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Teratai klise yang membingkai hidupnya seolah hancur tatkala takdir mengikatnya dengan seorang pria asing dalam benang merah pernikahan. Sho-Ai Sol/Rag
1. Prologue: The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning

**A/N:** Akhirnya saya bisa nelurin nih fic di tengah WB. Dan itu bukan berarti WB saya udah sembuh Orz. Ini aja baru jadi setelah berminggu-minggu. Ngetiknya nyicil seratus word perhari. So? Maklumin aja jika publishnya selambat keong ==" #WBKronis

Dan bersiap-siaplah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah dan kata-kata kotor yang akan muncul di fic ini. Karena tahu sendiri kan? Gimana wataknya Sol dan juga Ragna? =="

Untuk chapter ini, drama masihlah mendominasi. Akan ada selingan humor di beberapa chapter ke depan.

* * *

><p><strong>Guilty Gear + Blazblue © Arc System Works<strong>

**I Married A Bastard © Viero D. Eclipse aka Badass Heartbreaker**

**Pairing: Mentioned a bit Sol/Aria, slight Ragna/Jin (for the lulz); eventual pair: Sol Badguy x Ragna (Hell yeah! Badass pairing ever!)**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T semi M (untuk perang cursing)**

**Warning: Crossover AU with some canon trivia, Shounen-Ai, Cursing of doom! OOC (I hope not!) Abal, Sampah, Gak logis dan kurang realistis =="**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>One day you will ask me which is more important? My life or yours? I will say mine and you will walk away not knowing that you are my life." – Kahlil Gibran<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-Prologue-<strong>

**The Wheel Of Fate Is Turning**

.

.

Tak ada yang spesial di hari itu.

Semua panorama yang terhampar di depan matanya tak terlalu banyak mengalami perubahan berarti. Semuanya tetap sama. Tetap saja klise. Dan ia yakin, jala monotonitas itu tak akan mudah tergoyahkan oleh perbedaan. Karena memang hidupnya begitu biasa saja. Simple. Tak terlalu banyak hal yang menarik untuk diceritakan.

"Tim A segera antarkan barang dalam waktu setengah jam. Setelah itu Tim B yang akan mengambil alih daerah kalian. Pemesanan untuk hari ini banyak dilakukan di jantung kota. Jadi, kalian harus bergerak cepat!"

"Kami mengerti!"

Seorang koordinator tampak mengatur para bawahannya dengan baik. Beberapa arahan diberikan dalam proses mobilisasi itu. Para _customer service_ dikerahkan untuk melayani semua panggilan pelanggan. Dan segenap staf bersiap-siap untuk menunggu giliran mereka terjun ke lapangan.

Tak terkecuali Ragna.

Terduduklah ia pada sebuah kursi di dekat etalase kaca. Bertopang dagulah ia untuk sesaat sembari terus memperhatikan lalu lalang dari para staf dengan raut bosan. Seperti biasa. Staf-staf itu tampak memakai seragam berwarna merah, memakai topi untuk melindungi kepala dari ganasnya sengatan matahari, membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk kardus berisikan pizza. Dan mengantarnya ke masing-masing alamat pelanggan.

Oh... dan hal itu juga berlaku untuk Ragna.

Pemuda berambut putih itu tidak datang untuk menjadi pelanggan dan memakan pizza seenaknya. Senasib dengan mereka. Ia datang untuk bekerja. Lebih tepatnya bekerja paruh waktu sebagai seorang staf pengantar pizza. Memang, hal itu merupakan sebuah profesi yang tak terlalu dapat dibanggakan. Namun setidaknya, Ragna bersedia melakukan pekerjaan itu untuk sebuah misi yang mulia.

Ia ingin membantu keuangan keluarga.

Sebagai seorang pemuda dengan dua adik kandung dan tanpa orang tua, sudah seharusnya ia yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Meski kedua adiknya juga turut membantu keuangan mereka, namun Ragnalah yang lebih memegang peranan krusial itu.

"Ah, Ragna! Bisa kau antarkan pizza ini? Ada seorang pelanggan yang memesan lima buah pizza di daerah Ikaruga. Pizza ini jangan sampai terlambat diantarkan." Litchi tampak menyerahkan selembar kertas—yang bertuliskan alamat lengkap dari pelanggan yang harus didatangi Ragna. Dan pemuda bermata _heterochromic_ itu lantas memperhatikan alamatnya untuk sesaat. Dahinya berkerut serius.

"Apartemen Ikaruga kamar 704 B atas nama... Nona Millia Rage?"

"Benar. Kau jangan sampai terlambat. Aku memilihmu karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya staf yang mampu mengantarkan pizza dengan cepat. Nona Millia Rage merupakan pelanggan nomor satu di tempat kita. Jangan sampai ia kecewa dengan pelayanan restoran kita, Ragna. Apa kau mengerti?"

Ada keseriusan dalam tatapan wanita yang menjabat sebagai seorang manager utama itu. Mengerti, Ragna pun mengangguk affirmatif. Ya, memang benar bahwa ia dikenal sebagai seorang pengantar pizza yang sangat cepat. Itu jelas saja. Mengingat, ia tak terlalu memperhatikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas dan selalu mengemudikan motor dengan seenaknya. Dan kelebihan itulah membuatnya mendapatkan upah yang lebih tinggi dari para staf lain.

Cukup adil—bagi Ragna. Karena setidaknya, upah itu bisa ia manfaatkan untuk menabung. Dibandingkan dengan para rekannya yang senang menggunakan upah mereka untuk berfoya-foya. Lagipula, bukankah kerja keras dengan niat yang tulus akan mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal?

Teori itu sudah terbukti sekarang.

"Alamat ini... waktu itu aku pernah mengantarkan pizza di daerah yang sama. Tapi aku selalu saja tersesat setiap melewati tikungan kedua. Banyak sekali perempatan dan jalan kembarnya. Aku harus lebih teliti."

Ragna bergumam sendiri sembari menata lima buah kardus pizza di dudukan sepeda motornya. Ia pun lantas membuka kemeja putihnya, menampakkan seragam merah yang menjadi simbolik bahwa ia hanyalah seorang staf pengantar pizza. Apakah ia harus malu karena berpakaian seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Ia sungguh tak peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain terhadapnya. Ia hanya akan menjalani kehidupannya sendiri.

Seorang mahasiswa...

Untuk pemuda seusia Ragna, sepertinya ia lebih pantas untuk menjadi seorang mahasiswa daripada menjadi seorang pengantar pizza. Ah, pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu memang merupakan seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir saat ini. Ragna merupakan seorang mahasiswa jurusan _Office Managemen_ yang terdaftar di Universitas Sector Seven. Namun, masanya dalam menuntut edukasi tak berlangsung terlalu lama. Tepat di semester akhir, ia memutuskan untuk menunda kuliahnya demi kelangsungan masa pendidikan kedua adiknya.

Ia sungguh merupakan contoh figur seorang kakak yang berdedikasi.

TIN! TIINNN!

"Brengsek! Segeralah menyingkir dari jalanku, Keparat! Aku harus segera mengantarkan pizza ini ke tempat pelangganku!" Dan meskipun Ragna adalah seorang figur kakak yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab, itu bukan berarti ia memiliki kepribadian seputih kapas. Ragna tetaplah Ragna. Seorang pemuda yang dikenal berwatak keras dan memiliki kebiasaan mengutuk semua orang. Terkadang, ia juga sangat kasar dan tidak sopan.

Tapi sungguh, dibalik semua itu...

Ia merupakan seorang pemuda yang berhati mulia.

* * *

><p><strong>~)0(~SxR~)0(~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kita harus segera menemukan calon pendamping yang tepat untuknya. Aku tak ingin menunda hal ini lebih lama lagi."<p>

"Tenanglah, Tuan. Sebentar lagi, Raven akan segera tiba kemari untuk melaporkan hasilnya."

Ada kekalutan yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya saat itu. Di wajah seorang pria yang menyimpan banyak sekali enigma untuk diterka oleh orang lain. Ia terduduk di sana, dengan jemari yang sesekali tampak bergetar. Ia cemas. Khawatir tentu saja, karena sedang menantikan hasil yang belum pasti.

"Aku mengerti bahwa kau sangat merasa bersalah padanya, Tuan. Tapi yakinlah, bahwa semua ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu." Sebagai seorang asisten yang baik, I-no mencoba meyakinkan atasannya. Wanita itu sudah mengabdi begitu lama. Ia tak ingin melihat orang yang sangat ia hormati itu semakin terpuruk dalam dosa yang tak seharusnya ia tanggung. Namun, perasaan bersalah sudah membekas terlalu dalam. Hingga menjadi guratan trauma yang seolah absolut.

Tak tersembuhkan.

"Aria meninggal karena kesalahanku. Dan semenjak hal itu terjadi, Frederick pun semakin membenciku. Kami bertiga merupakan sahabat baik. Dan sekarang, semuanya hancur hanya karena kelalaianku." Pria itu tampak tertunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku harus segera menebus kesalahanku."

"Maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk menentang pemikiranmu. Tapi, apakah kau pikir cara ini akan berhasil? Jika Frederick sampai tahu, ia pasti tak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Tuan."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi Freddie merupakan orang yang sangat keras kepala. Ia tak akan mengijinkan siapapun untuk menyembuhkan lukanya sampai ada orang lain yang memaksakan obatnya." Penjelasan itu membuat I-no bertopang dagu. Dengan pandangan determinasi, sang atasan pun mengguratkan keputusannya.

"Dan akulah yang akan menyembuhkan lukanya. Meskipun hal itu dengan cara paksaan. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin Frederick mendapatkan semangat hidupnya lagi meskipun ia tak akan pernah memaafkanku selamanya."

"Jika kau begitu yakin, maka aku akan membantumu. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku pasti akan membuat rencanamu ini berhasil." Tak ada raut main-main dalam paras I-no. Dan hal itu membuat sang atasan merasa lega. Keloyalan bawahannya itu memang tak seharusnya dipertanyakan lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan pada Freddie sekarang?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu, Tuan. Aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan apa saja hal-hal yang akan kita butuhkan nanti." Simpulan senyum tergurat instan di paras I-no. Sang atasan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya simbolik affirmatif. Dan tepat di detik itu juga, intervensi pun datang dari seseorang yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu.

"Tuan. Aku datang untuk melapor!"

"Raven! Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa kau sudah menemukan calon yang tepat untuk Frederick?" Raven menganggukkan kepala memberikan kepastian. Pria yang menutupi parasnya dengan topeng itu seolah datang dengan membawa sebuah cahaya keselamatan bagi atasannya. Tak ada yang lebih melegakan selain hanya mendengarkan kabar mengenai hasil kerjanya sendiri.

"Aku sudah menemukan orangnya. Aku yakin, ia pasti bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk mantan sahabat Anda, Tuan."

"Apa kau yakin, Raven? Orang ini benar-benar tepat untuk Freddie? Karena sekali kita menjalankan rencana ini, semua tak akan bisa dikembalikan lagi." Skeptis, pria itu kembali memastikan semuanya. Dan dengan rasa optimis tinggi, Raven mengangguk yakin.

"Aku berani menjaminnya, Tuan. Orang ini sudah kuawasi selama hampir dua tahun lamanya. Ia berhasil melewati semua tahapan eksperimen kita dan ia juga sudah mempelajari apa yang harus ia miliki untuk menjadi replika dari Aria. Ia merupakan seorang calon yang sangat sempurna."

"Baiklah. Kupercayakan semuanya padamu. Segera kau jemput target dan lakukan seperti yang sudah kurencanakan! Apa kalian berdua mengerti?" perintah dari atasan mereka membuat I-no dan Raven saling menatap satu sama lain. Menganggukkan kepala. Itulah yang mereka lakukan sebagai simbolik affirmatif.

"Kami mengerti, Tuan."

* * *

><p><strong>~)0(~SxR~)0(~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku yakin, pasti inilah apartemennya."<p>

Atensi Ragna tampak berfokus pada sebuah bangunan besar yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah apartemen berkelas yang sudah pasti akan dihuni oleh kebanyakan orang kaya. Ada beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di dalam koridornya. Sepertinya tak masalah bagi pemuda berambut putih itu untuk segera menyerahkan pesanan pizza langsung di depan kamar apartemen pelanggannya.

"Cih! Aku terlambat sepuluh menit dari biasanya. Lalu lintas keparat! Untuk apa kumpulan polisi sialan itu berjaga di pos mereka jika keadaan jalanan tetap saja tidak berubah, hah? Brengsek." Umpatan demi umpatan termuntahkan. Dengan raut ketus, Ragna segera melangkahkan dirinya untuk menuju lift. Dan pada genangan waktu yang sama, seorang wanita tampak keluar dari dalam lift. Seorang wanita berambut merah dan memiliki paras yang begitu rupawan.

Manis—pikir Ragna. Meskipun selama ini ia tak terlalu tertarik dengan wanita, namun ia akui secara obyektif bahwa wanita yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya itu sangatlah manis. Perwujudan wanita itu bahkan terlihat seperti sebuah boneka porselin. Tapi entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya.

Pandangan hampa.

Ada seberkas kehampaan yang ada di mata gadis itu. Seolah tak memiliki semangat sama sekali. Ia terlihat seperti seonggok jasad yang dipaksa hidup di dunia ini.

"Apa wanita itu baik-baik saja? Ia benar-benar terlihat aneh." Dengan skeptis, Ragna hanya dapat menautkan kedua alisnya sembari terus menatap gerak gerik wanita berambut merah itu. Wanita itu terus berjalan dengan ekspresi datar menuju ke areal luar apartemen. Dan semakin lama, langkahnya yang mengarah pada sebuah blok di bagian sudut tepian jalan semakin membuat rasa curiga Ragna bertambah.

'Apa-apaan dia? Mengapa dia justru pergi ke tempat sepi dan tersudut seperti itu? Apa ia tidak tahu bahwa terkadang banyak sekali genk berandalan yang ada di sana?' Ragna bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Namun fenomena yang baru saja terjadi tepat di depan matanya itu sungguh tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

'Setelah kuantarkan pizza ini, aku akan segera menyusulnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia benar-benar aneh. Semoga saja tak terlalu banyak para berandalan yang akan menganggunya nanti,' batin Ragna singkat sebelum pada akhirnya ia berlalu memasuki lift.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ikaruga street Blok 17 C."<em>

Kalimat itu bagaikan mantra yang harus selalu ia ingat dan ia sematkan ke dalam nalar. Dengan langkah gontai, Valentine terus saja berjalan hingga ke tempat destinasinya. Pucat semakin membingkai paras manis wanita berambut merah itu. Ia sudah siap untuk digunakan. Ya, itulah tujuannya melakukan semua ini. Itulah sebab mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Seonggok jasad tanpa jiwa. Secercah boneka yang dipaksa hidup. Atau bahkan mayat yang segan bernyawa. Semua analogi itu kini seolah meresapi eksistensinya sebagai wujud entitas diri.

Dan ia tak peduli.

Ia sudah melakukan segalanya. Demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Menjadi calon pendamping dari Frederick—seorang ilmuwan jenius sekaligus pengusaha terkaya yang ada di Jepang saat ini. Ya. Itu adalah impian terbesarnya. Ralat. Menjadi pendamping dari orang macam Frederick bukan hanya impiannya saja. Melainkan impian dari setiap gadis yang ada di dunia ini. Pria itu merupakan seonggok eksistensi yang mampu mencapai level kesempurnaan yang begitu tinggi. Dan Valentine hanyalah gadis biasa yang menjadi korban atas pesona dari sang ilmuwan tersebut.

Semenjak kabar meninggalnya Aria—kekasih dari Frederick—telah terdengar di mata dunia, ilmuwan jenius itupun seolah terpuruk dalam duka yang begitu mendalam. Ia seolah menghilang dari dunia penelitian dan mengurung diri dalam lingkaran anti sosial. Ia bahkan mengganti namanya dan semakin dikenal dengan sebutan "_Badguy_" sebagai simbolik bahwa ia bukanlah Frederick yang dulu lagi. Konon, tak akan pernah ada satupun orang yang mampu menyembuhkan luka di hati sang mantan ilmuwan itu. Karena yang terluka memang tak ingin untuk disembuhkan oleh siapapun.

Dan sebuah oknum misterius pun muncul, mengatasnamakan diri mereka sebagai sang saviour yang akan menyelamatkan eksistensi jenius itu dari lubang keterpurukan. Oknum itu terus saja mencari. Mengumpulkan banyak wanita untuk diseleksi. Dan menjadikan mereka semua sebagai bahan eksperimen untuk mencetak replika Aria yang sempurna. Dan Valentine adalah satu dari banyaknya wanita yang mampu menjadikan dirinya sebagai replika Aria dengan prosentase mendekati 98 persen sempurna.

Operasi plastik. Pencucian otak. Dan bahkan perubahan paradigma hidup. Ia rela mereset semua itu dan bahkan kehilangan jati dirinya sendiri. Semua itu ia lakukan demi impiannya. Demi obsesinya yang semakin di luar kendali logika. Riskan. Sejatinya konsekuensi dari segenap tindakannya itu sungguhlah riskan.

Karena nyawa adalah taruhannya.

Banyak para kompetitornya yang kehilangan nyawa. Ia mungkin hanyalah gadis beruntung yang sanggup bertahan hidup selama menjadi obyek eksperimen dari oknum misterius itu. Ia bahkan sadar betul bahwa fisiknya semakin melemah. Dan ia tetap tak mempedulikan hal itu.

"Kkhhkk—Aakhh..." sebuah suntikan semi sedatif tampak terhunus tepat di lengan Valentine. Wanita berambut merah itu diharuskan untuk menyuntikkan cairan sedatif itu setiap saat ke dalam tubuhnya. Agar ia tak kehilangan memori Aria. Suntikan itu adalah sebuah suntikan pengontrol DNA. Ya, benar. DNA dari Aria telah melebur menjadi satu ke dalam tubuhnya. Oknum misterius itu telah memiliki sebuah cara untuk mereplika seseorang dengan penyatuan DNA.

Sakit...

Efek dari suntikan itu adalah rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa. Sebuah rasa sakit yang setara dengan neraka itu sendiri. Valentine pun tampak tersungkur dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya untuk sesaat. Napasnya tersengal berat. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan pecah. Namun, dibalik semua itu, ia masihlah berusaha untuk bertahan.

"Se-Sebentar lagi Tuan Raven akan menjemputku. A-Aku harus bertahan sampai impianku bisa terwujud. Aku ha-harus bertahan..."

* * *

><p><strong>~)0(~SxR~)0(~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih telah memesan pizza di tempat kami." Ragna membungkukkan dirinya. Puas dengan tip yang ada tangannya. Millia Rage adalah seorang wanita yang ramah. Ia bahkan meminta Ragna yang mengantarkan pizza setiap kali wanita itu yang memesannya.<p>

"Hah! Sepertinya malam ini aku bisa membelikan makanan di restoran mahal untuk Jin dan Saya. Aku yakin, mereka sudah bosan dengan jatah pizza yang kudapatkan setiap harinya."

Dengan simpulan senyum tipis, rencana pun tersusun matang. Alangkah baiknya jikalau Ragna memanjakan kedua adiknya itu. Meskipun mereka tak pernah menuntut apapun darinya, namun sebagai seorang kakak, naluri telah menyuruhnya untuk memberikan sesuatu yang lebih. Sesuatu yang spesial. Karena bagaimana pun juga, tak ada yang lebih berharga selain hanya kedua adiknya itu. Mereka adalah alasan utama mengapa Ragna masih sudi untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Dan ia akan berbuat apapun untuk membahagiakan mereka.

Merasa bahwa tugasnya telah usai, pemuda bermata _heterochromic_ itupun lantas melangkahkan diri meninggalkan apartemen. Panorama dimana beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di tepian jalan membuatnya teringat akan satu hal. Satu hal yang sangat krusial.

"Ah! Iya juga. Bagaimana dengan wanita tadi? Firasatku tidak enak. Sebaiknya, kutengok saja dia." Tanpa basa-basi lebih jauh lagi, ia pun mulai berjalan menuju ke tempat Valentine berada. Dan tanpa Ragna sadari...

Beberapa orang misterius juga terlihat bergerak ke arah yang sama.

.

.

.

"Khhkk..."

Valentine semakin berada di ambang batasnya.

Peluh berguguran dari parasnya. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar bertumpu pada kedua kakinya. Sungguh memprihatinkan. Sepertinya sistem tubuh gadis itu sudah tak mampu lagi menahan efek samping dari banyaknya suntikan sedatif yang menghunus dirinya. Valentine tahu bahwa semua yang ia lakukan akan bergantung pada waktu.

Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya akan menyerah di detik ini juga.

"Si-Sial... a-aku tak bisa mati di sini—ughh—"

"Y-Ya ampun! Nona! A-Apa kau tak apa-apa!" Valentine sudah tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar menatap seseorang yang tengah menghampirinya. Ia tersungkur ke bawah, bersamaan dengan titik kesadarannya yang semakin terkikis. Dalam sekejap, usaha dan kerja keras yang ia guratkan selama ini seakan berbalaskan dengan nyatanya distopia. Semuanya berakhir.

Takdir tidak memihaknya.

Tidak akan pernah memihaknya.

Dan sebelum tubuh gadis itu membentur hamparan tanah, sepasang tangan telah berhasil menopangnya. Ia telah pingsan. Dan pemuda yang menopang tubuhnya semakin tenggelam dalam rasa bingung.

"He-Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa? Sadarlah, Nona!" Realita yang terjadi tepat di hadapannya itu semakin membuat Ragna panik. Hanya ada mereka berdua saja di sana dan tak ada orang lain. Terang saja. _Ikagura Street blok 17 C_ bukanlah sebuah sudut blok yang sering terjamah oleh eksistensi orang lain. Blok itu sering digunakan sebagai markas dari sekumpulan berandalan di kota itu. Dan merupakan faktor kebetulan jikalau Ragna mendapati tempat itu dalam keadaan sepi. Mungkin saja, para berandalan itu tidak lagi bermarkas di blok tersebut dikarenakan operasi yang dilakukan oleh polisi.

Memutuskan untuk bertindak cepat, Ragna pun segera menjeritkan permintaan tolong. Ia tak mungkin bisa membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit sendiri. Ia membutuhkan bala bantuan. Dan beruntung, beberapa pejalan kaki yang ada di sekitar tempat itupun mendengar jeritannya.

"A-Ada apa ini? Dia kenapa?"

"Aku menemukannya dalam keadaan pingsan. Sebaiknya tutup mulut kalian! Gadis ini harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit!" Ragna mulai geram tatkala banyak sekali pedang tanya yang terhujam padanya. Butuh sedikit penjelasan sebelum pada akhirnya, kumpulan pejalan kaki itu mau melarikan Valentine ke rumah sakit. Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Ragna pun tertinggal sendiri di dalam blok itu dengan perasaan terhenyak. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Se-Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis itu? Ia benar-benar tidak terlihat sehat. Mungkin... sebaiknya kuikuti saja ke rumah sakit. Untuk berjaga-jaga. Sanak keluarganya juga harus tahu 'kan?" Dengan helaan napas pasrah, Ragna menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejatinya ia tak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Ia bahkan tak terlalu peduli dengan nasib gadis itu. Karena ia tak mengenalnya. Dan Ragna adalah tipe orang yang masa bodoh dengan apapun.

Namun, mengingat krusialnya keadaan tadi, membuat Ragna merenung untuk sesaat. Ia adalah saksi mata yang melihat tepat di saat gadis itu tumbang ke bawah. Ia tak bisa lari dari semua kenyataan ini. Setidaknya ia bisa ke rumah sakit dan memastikan keadaan gadis itu sekali lagi. Mengetahui bahwa gadis itu masih bernyawa mungkin dapat membuat Ragna sedikit merasa lega.

Ya, sebaiknya begitu.

Dan tak diketahui olehnya...

Tepat di balik dinding bangunan tua di blok itu...

"Target ditemukan. Kode warna adalah merah. Dan pemuda itu memakai pakaian berwarna merah. Tempat ini memang khusus dipilih sebagai tempat untuk penjemputan objek. Tak mungkin ada orang yang akan kemari dengan kode seperti yang dimaksudkan oleh atasan kita. Aku yakin bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar merupakan target kita."

Sayup suara pelan termuntahkan dari mulut salah seorang pria. Seorang pria misterius dengan beberapa rekannya yang tampak menguntit Ragna dari kejahuan. Untuk sesaat, mereka terlihat merundingkan rumpunan spekulasi dengan cukup serius. Hingga pada akhirnya, kesepakatan didapat dan anggukan pun dilakukan sebagai simbolik affirmatif.

"Ah... sebaiknya aku segera ke rumah sakit kalau begitu." Ragna mulai berjalan dengan langkah stagnan menuju ke tempat dimana ia memarkirkan sepeda motornya. Pemuda bermata _heterochromic_ itu hanya ingin agar segenap hal yang merepotkannya ini bisa cepat selesai. Setelah ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan kondisi gadis itu, ia pun ingin segera menyelesaikan shift antarnya di restoran dan segera membawakan kedua adik kandungnya itu makanan.

Sungguh sayang...

Rencana Ragna tidak semudah itu terealisasi.

"Hei, kau! Kau harus ikut dengan kami!"

"A-Apa-apaan ini? Siapa kalian? Lepaskan aku, Brengsek! Aarrgghh—"

Tak terduga.

Ragna mendadak dihadang oleh beberapa pria bertubuh besar. Satu di antaranya telah berhasil membekapnya dari belakang. Terdesak, pemuda bermata _heterochromic_ itu mencoba berontak. Sia-sia. Ragna memang lihai bertarung. Tapi dalam kasus ini, ia sungguh kalah jumlah.

"Keparat! Cepat lepaskan aku—"

BUAAKK!

"Ghhg—aarrgghh!" Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di punggung Ragna. Syok, ia pun tersungkur ke bawah dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Segenap orang misterius itu saling menganggukkan kepala. Dan tanpa basa-basi lebih jauh lagi, mereka membawa sang pengantar pizza itu pergi ke tempat lain.

* * *

><p><strong>~)0(~SxR~)0(~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebuah cengkraman kasar yang ada di tubuhnya seolah menandakan bahwa ia tak dapat bertindak sesuai kehendaknya sendiri.<p>

Ia tak tahu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Kepalanya terasa sakit bak dihantam oleh puluhan gelas kaca. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Tidak fokus. Ia melangkah dalam keadaan lunglai. Itupun juga karena ia dipaksa melangkah oleh orang yang sedang mencengkram tubuhnya saat ini. Ia diseret. Sesekali ia mendengar bentakan yang cukup keras.

Sebuah bentakan... yang menyuruhnya untuk diam dan ikut saja dengan mereka.

'Si-Sial. A-Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padaku?' Sol hanya bisa membatin. Ia tak mampu berbicara di kala itu. Sungguh tiada daya. Ia bahkan tak mampu memfungsikan sistem otaknya dengan baik. Jika saja ia dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya, mungkin ia sudah membunuh kumpulan orang-orang brengsek itu sekarang juga. Ini sungguh buruk.

Titik kesadarannya semakin sirna.

"Cepatlah! Segera bawa Frederick masuk!"

"Kami mengerti!"

Sebuah pintu terbuka lebar. Sol merasakan hawa dingin yang menghunus sekujur tubuh tatkala ruangan itu mulai menyelubungi eksistensinya. Meski dengan pandangan blur, ia bisa memastikan bahwa ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar. Sebuah kamar dengan furnitur mewah dengan sebuah ranjang _king size_ di dalamnya. Kemungkinan besar ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar hotel atau kamar apartemen kecil.

BRUUKK!

"Aghh..." tubuh mantan ilmuwan itu tampak didaratkan tepat di atas hamparan ranjang. Sol hanya dapat mengerang dengan kedua mata terpejam rapat. Seringai samar pun terpapar di paras I-no.

"Tenanglah, Freddie-sayang~ Sebentar lagi, kau akan mendapatkan sebuah euforia yang baru. Aku yakin, bahwa kelak kau bisa memaafkan kesalahan bosku. Ia sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu."

Dibalik rasa senang yang terkadung di dalam frase itu, sejatinya ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di hati I-no. Wanita bertubuh seksi itu lantas melayangkan tatapan tanya pada beberapa anak buahnya sembari bertanya, "kenapa sampai saat ini, targetnya belum dibawa juga, hah?"

"Sebentar lagi, mereka akan tiba, Nona I-no. Kami mohon bersabarlah."

"Tch! Kalian semua sungguh tidak becus!" I-no mencoba menahan amarahnya. Dilipatnya kedua tangan di dada sembari menghentakkan kaki berulang kali. Ia sudah bertekad bahwa rencana ini haruslah berhasil. Sembari menunggu kunci utama dari rencananya itu tiba, ia pun lantas melangkah maju menghampiri ranjang Sol.

"Kita harus segera menyuntikkan cairan itu ke dalam tubuh Frederick sebelum ia sadar. Pastikan bahwa dosisnya tidak terlalu berlebihan. Aku tak ingin sistem otaknya menjadi rusak. Suntikan itu akan memberinya efek amnesia untuk sementara. Ia tak akan pernah bisa mengingat kejadian hari ini."

"Kami mengerti, Nona I-no." Beberapa anak buahnya itu lekas mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Sebuah alat suntik tampak dikeluarkan dari dalam tas koper hitam. Bersamaan dengan sebuah botol kaca kecil berisikan cairan yang dimaksud oleh I-no. Dengan sigap, jarum suntik itu lantas dihunuskan pada lengan Sol, membuat pria berambut brunet itu mengerang sakit. Efeknya begitu cepat. Dan Sol pun kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Bagus. Dengan begini, kita hanya tinggal mengurus target yang satu lagi. Setelah itu, kita atur semuanya hingga menjadi nyata." I-no tersenyum puas. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menyempurnakan rangkaian rencananya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk merealisasikan semua itu. Karena pintu ruangan telah terbuka dan menampakkan beberapa anak buahnya yang lain.

"Nona I-no! Kami sudah membawa target yang dimaksud!"

"Benarkah? Mana dia?" atensi I-no mulai terarah pada figur seseorang yang dibawa oleh para anak buahnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat tahu seperti apa figur yang menjadi sang target.

Sungguh sulit dipercaya...

"A-Apa ini? Laki-laki? Apa kalian tidak salah, hah! Kenapa targetnya laki-laki!"

"Maaf, Nona I-no. Tapi di ujung blok yang Anda maksudkan, hanya ada pemuda ini saja. Kode target adalah merah. Dan pemuda ini telah memenuhi syarat yang ada." Penjelasan itu membuat I-no semakin skeptis. Melangkahlah wanita itu menghampiri Ragna—yang masih tampak tak sadarkan diri. Dan yang benar saja. Pemuda berambut putih semi kelabu dengan seragam staf pengantar pizza itu tak mungkin menjadi target mereka. Amarah pun mulai tumbuh di diri I-no.

"Kalian semua tolol! Hanya karena pemuda ini berpakaian merah, itu bukan berarti ia adalah target yang dimaksudkan oleh Raven! Mungkin saja pemuda ini kebetulan berada di blok itu di saat kalian datang! Seharusnya target kita adalah seorang wanita!"

"T-Tapi sudah tak ada orang lagi di blok itu, Nona I-no. Hanya pemuda ini saja yang berada di sana. Dan Tuan Raven berkata bahwa target akan menunggu kedatangan kami di ujung blok itu. Sang target tak akan mungkin melanggar perintah dari Tuan Raven—"

"Argh! Cukup! Ini gila! Aku sungguh tak percaya ini!" I-no semakin geram. Beberapa anak buahnya hanya dapat menunduk ketakutan. Wanita itu mulai mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Resistensi membara.

"Cepat bawa pemuda ini pergi! Aku menginginkan target yang sesungguhnya! Cepat temukan dia!"

"Tapi Nona I-no—"

"Tunggu apalagi, hah? Kita sudah tak memiliki banyak waktu sekarang ini!" Bentakan keras itu cukup mampu untuk membuat segenap anak buahnya bungkam. Mereka mengerti bahwa melanggar perintah I-no bukanlah sebuah tindakan yang cukup bijak. Tanpa basa basi lebih lanjut lagi, mereka segera mengangguk dan mulai membawa Ragna untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hingga pada akhirnya...

"Tunggu, I-no. Mungkin saja, pemuda ini memang merupakan target yang dimaksud oleh Raven."

"A-Apa?" sesosok wanita berambut merah muda tampak mengintervensi momen genting itu, membuat segenap orang yang ada di dalam kamar sedikit terhenyak. I-no menautkan kedua alisnya di saat ia mengetahui identitas dari sang interuptor.

"Baiken? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku kemari hanya ingin memastikan segala sesuatunya saja. Tidak lebih dari itu." Baiken yang juga merupakan rekan I-no itu mulai mengarahkan atensinya pada sosok Ragna. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Janganlah terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Aku yakin pemuda ini memanglah target yang dimaksud oleh Raven."

"Hah! Mengapa kau bisa yakin dengan segenap lelucon ini? Wujud pemuda ini tidaklah sama dengan Aria! Jadi mana mungkin jika dia adalah target yang sebenarnya?" I-no menyeringai sinis. Seolah ingin menertawakan spekulasi Baiken. Dan sang rekan hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

"Gender dan wujudnya mungkin tak sama dengan Aria. Tapi dalamnya? Mungkin saja 'kan?"

"Dalam?"

"Benar. Selama ini, banyak sekali wanita yang ingin mereplika Aria. Namun sistem tubuh mereka tak sanggup menampung DNA dari sampel utama. Banyak yang gugur. Dan mungkin saja, orang yang berhasil melewati serangkaian eksperimen itu hanyalah pemuda ini." Baiken memicingkan matanya. Tak mengindahkan tatapan syok I-no. Spekulasi akhir pun ia guratkan,

"Kepribadian Aria... mungkin saja pemuda ini berhasil meng_copy_-nya."

"A-Apa katamu? Kepribadian Aria?" tercengang. Perasaan itu tak dapat terhindarkan lagi. Kedua mata I-no membelalak. Gelengan kepala ia lakukan dengan cepat. Keskeptisan pun meluap.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin... Frederick tak mungkin disandingkan dengan seorang pria! Jika memang pemuda ini merupakan target yang sebenarnya, itu berarti Raven sudah gila!"

"Jika di dunia ini, tak ada satupun wanita yang mampu menggantikan Aria di hati Frederick, mungkin seorang... 'pria' adalah jawabannya, I-no."

"A-Apa?"

Sungguh sulit dipercaya.

Pada akhirnya, I-no terdiam sejenak menyelami penjelasan itu. Mungkin, yang dikatakan Baiken ada benarnya juga. Jika memang tak ada satu pun wanita yang diijinkan untuk mengobati luka hati seorang Sol Badguy, mungkin seorang pria adalah satu-satunya jawaban. Sungguh besar kemungkinan jikalau manusia bergender laki-lakilah yang mampu menampung DNA Aria. Karena sifatnya lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan DNA dan sistem tubuh seorang wanita.

Dan lagi...

Mungkin saja dengan pemuda itu, Frederick bisa membuka lembaran hidup yang baru. Tanpa perlu terperangkap dalam bayang-bayang Aria. Tanpa perlu lagi terperosok dalam lubang kesakitan yang kian dalam.

Ini memang konyol.

Tapi jika memang hanya itu satu-satunya solusi yang realistis...

"Akan sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengatur semuanya. Frederick tak pernah menaruh minat pada laki-laki. Kupikir orientasi seksualnya masihlah normal."

"Memang. Orientasi seksual Frederick masihlah normal. Ia bukan gay. Dan di dunia ini, banyak sekali orang yang menginginkannya. Ratusan wanita tergila-gila pada kesempurnaan entitasnya. Bahkan pria sekalipun. Tapi aku yakin, hukum itu juga berlaku pada pemuda ini. Pemuda inilah yang akan menaruh minat terlebih dahulu pada Frederick. Dan jika memang takdir memihak mereka, maka Frederick juga pasti akan tertarik padanya."

Seakan penuh dengan enigma, Baiken hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Kini tak jadi masalah jikalau Ragna bukan merupakan target mereka. Karena pada akhirnya, tali takdirlah yang akan menentukan semuanya. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu waktu.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, pada akhirnya I-no pun pasrah pada keadaan. Segera diliriknya kembali sosok Ragna yang tampak mengerutkan dahinya menahan pening. Staf pengantar pizza itu juga akan segera mencapai titik kesadarannya. I-no tak punya waktu. Berbekal dengan keyakinan yang diguratkan Baiken, ia pun membuat sebuah keputusan besar.

"Kalau begitu, segera baringkan pemuda ini di dekat Frederick. Berikan dia suntikan dengan cairan itu. Mereka berdua tak boleh mengingat apapun tentang hal ini. Dan kita harus membuat beberapa orang yang berpengaruh percaya bahwa inilah realita baru yang akan dihadapi oleh Freddie."

"Kami mengerti, Nona I-no."

Pernyataan itu cukuplah mampu untuk membuat Baiken tersenyum samar. Kedua wanita itu hanya membisu menatap beberapa bawahan mereka mengatur semuanya. Kini, terlihat Ragna berbaring pulas di dekat Sol. Seutas selimut dibentangkan untuk membelit kedua tubuh pria itu.

"Aww... lihatlah itu, I-no. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu manis jika disanding seperti ini~"

"Tch! Lupakan fantasimu itu! Kau membuatku semakin sulit untuk mengatur semuanya! Freddie tak akan mungkin bisa menerima semua skenario yang tak masuk akal ini. Ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang bisa ditipu semudah itu!" I-no membentak dengan sangat ketus. Dan hal itu membuat gema tawa terguratkan dari mulut Baiken. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita tak akan tahu hasilnya jika kita tak mencobanya, I-no. Tenanglah. Jika semua ini gagal, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya."

"Hah! Aku yakin pemuda ini bukanlah target kita! Kau membujukku agar fantasi fujomu itu terealisasi. Kau sungguh licik!"

Dengan adanya justifikasi lantang itu, suara tawa Baiken pun semakin menggema. I-no yakin bahwa segenap lelucon yang terjadi di depan matanya itu hanyalah sebuah bentuk kegagalan terbesar yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya nanti. Ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk meminta maaf pada atasannya dan meminta penjelasan langsung dari Raven. Kontradiksi dengan keyakinan Baiken yang percaya bahwa takdir bisa melahirkan keajaiban. Keduanya tak akan pernah dapat menemui jawabannya saat ini.

Menunggu.

Hanya sang waktu yang bisa menunjukkan hasilnya nanti.

Apakah mereka berhasil mengubah takdir dari kedua pemuda itu?

Ataukah... tidak.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ada beberapa hal yang gak realistis dan kurang logis di fic ini. Dan juga banyak kalimat redundansi yang mungkin rancu. Maklumin aja ya. Ini efek WB. Saya beneran males nyari referensi apalagi mikirin plot yang cukup realistis. Beta ulang aja segan rasanya #Eeaa. Saya buat fic ini cuman buat sekedar fun aja. Karena saya lagi demen pair ini.

Dan mohon maaf. Untuk sementara ini, fic-fic lama saya yang lain masih belum bisa saya updet. Saya lagi butuh inspirasi dan motivasi untuk nulis. _So, be patient please._ ^^;

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca. Itupun kalo memang ada #LOL


	2. Rebel 1: Unreal Reality

**A/N: **Maaf. Lama updetnya ^^; #DiBakar

* * *

><p><strong>Guilty Gear + Blazblue © Arc System Works<strong>

**I Married A Bastard © Viero D. Eclipse aka Badass Heartbreaker**

**Pairing: Mentioned a bit Sol/Aria, slight Ragna/Jin (for the lulz); eventual pair: Sol Badguy x Ragna**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T semi M (untuk perang cursing)**

**Warning: Crossover AU with some canon trivia, Shounen-Ai, Cursing of doom! OOC (I hope not!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You can't blame gravity for failing in love." – Albert Einstein<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-Rebel 1-<strong>

**Unreal Reality**

Sakit.

Lemas.

Blur.

Puluhan pisau seolah menikam raga. Menghunuskan rasa nyeri yang kian menyiksa jasad. Tubuh hanya dapat menggeliat tak berdaya. Dibalik titik kesadaran yang hendak tercapai, sang entitas pun berusaha untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya. Mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Mencoba untuk kembali pada dimensi realita.

"Aaagghh..."

Kedua mata heterochromic mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Mencoba menyesuaikan daya akomodasi yang ada. Blur. Pemandangan yang ia tangkap masihlah blur. Rasa pening yang begitu hebat seolah datang untuk mengoyak otak. Ragna mengerjapkan matanya secara refleks. Rintihan terlontar pelan dari mulutnya. Brengsek. Apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya? Ia benar-benar kehilangan arah.

Dan meski dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Ragna bisa merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memeluk erat tubuhnya di kala itu. Seolah berada dalam dekapan yang begitu hangat, ia pun tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, ia juga sudah bersandar di dada bidang seseorang.

Tunggu sebentar.

Dada bidang... seseorang? Dan sepasang tangan tampak memeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu erat?

...

Sepertinya, ada yang tidak beres di sini.

'Ada sesuatu. M-Manusia! Ada manusia di dekatku? A-ADA MANUSIA DI DEKATKU!'

Dengan cepat, Ragna pun membelalakkan kedua matanya. Menatap langsung siapa orang yang sudah berani memeluknya seperti itu. Dan alangkah syoknya ia tatkala kedua _heterochromic_nya mendapati seorang pria berambut brunet bertelanjang dada yang tengah tertidur pulas sembari terus mendekap tubuhnya layaknya sepasang suami istri.

...

...

Hening.

Untuk sesaat, Ragna hanya dapat menganga dengan mata membelalak. Dan suara jeritan pun tak dapat terbendung lagi di saat otaknya sudah mulai bisa menangkap apa sudah terjadi sebenarnya.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

_Bruaaakkk!_

"Ouch!"

Karena terlalu kaget, Ragna pun melonjak dari atas ranjang dan terjatuh ke bawah. Peluh berguguran dari parasnya. Dan gemetar pun mulai menguasai tubuh di saat Ragna melihat keadaan janggal yang ada pada dirinya. Pakaiannya terbuka. Dan ia hanya memakai celana boxer berwarna hitam saja. Beberapa pakaian tampak berserahkan di lantai. Aroma pria brunet yang tertidur di sebelahnya juga terasa melekat di tubuhnya.

Ragna memandang horor.

"Tidak! I-Ini tidak mungkin. INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! AAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

"Ugghh..." jeritan syok itu pada akhirnya sukses membuat Sol terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasa pening yang begitu hebat lantas menghunus kepalanya dengan sangat lalim. Sungguh sial. Ia masih tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dan sebuah bantal pun tiba-tiba melesat cepat, menghantam parasnya.

_Bruukk!_

"Ouch! H-Hei! A-Apa-apaan ini!"

"S-Siapa kau! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadapku! Dan tempat apa ini! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku, Brengsek!" Perasaan Ragna semakin berkecamuk tak karuan. Ia benar-benar syok. Antara marah dan juga takut. Berada di sebuah kamar bersama dengan pria tak dikenal.

Ini mengerikan.

Ia membutuh penjelasan sekarang juga!

Dan dengan raut kesal, Sol pun menepis bantal yang sudah menghantam parasnya dan lantas menatap tajam ke arah Ragna. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau sendiri siapa, eh? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini—"

"Hah! Tak usah berpura-pura bodoh! Kau pikir, kau bisa membohongiku, hah? Dasar Keparat! Cepat katakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadapku! Aku tak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya! J-Jangan-jangan ka-kau pasti s-sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadapku! ITU BENAR 'KAN!"

"APA!"

"Sudahlah! Mengaku saja kau, Brengsek! Kau bahkan sudah berani memelukku di ranjang itu! D-Dan... kenapa ki-kita bisa ti-tidur bersama dalam keadaan terbuka seperti ini, hah? KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG SUDAH KAU PERBUAT!" Ragna benar-benar emosi. Parasnya memerah panas bak kepiting rebus yang siap disantap. Sol semakin tenggelam dalam dimensi bingung. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan ia sungguh tak mampu untuk mengingat apa-apa.

Dan bentakan Ragna justru semakin membuatnya kesal.

"Berisik! Tutup mulutmu, Bocah! Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa!"

"Tak tahu apa-apa kau bilang? Kau pikir, aku bisa terima dengan alasan konyolmu itu, hah!" Ragna mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Deretan giginya pun tergertak rapat. Serpihan merah masihlah persisten untuk menjadi warna dalam parasnya. Tidak. Ia sungguh tak terima dengan semua ini. Pria brunet yang ada di hadapannya itu pasti sudah berbuat tak senonoh terhadapnya. Dan lagi, dengan penampilan gahar dan tubuh atletis beserta paras tampan yang dimiliki oleh pria itu...

Besar kemungkinan bahwa ia adalah om-om pedofil yang mengincar brondong muda.

Probabilitas itu membuat Ragna semakin naik pitam.

"Beraninya kau! Kau... Ka-Kau pasti sudah menodai kesucianku!"

"H-HAH?"

"KURANG AJAR! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, KEPARAT! GYAAAAHHH!" Sol membelalakkan kedua matanya tatkala Ragna hendak melesatkan pukulan ke arah wajahnya. Dengan sigap, pria berambut brunet itu menghindar dan lantas mencengkram bahu Ragna agar pemuda itu berhenti melakukan aksinya. Namun, sayang. Tindakan itu justru membuat keduanya hilang keseimbangan. Ragna tersungkur di atas ranjang bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Sol tepat di atas tubuhnya.

_Duuuakkk!_

"Aarrgghh!"

"Oufh!"

Benturan dua jidat terjadi. Ragna merintih pelan, bersamaan dengan Sol yang mengerang nyeri. Hingga pada akhirnya, dua pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Terhenyak dalam keheningan yang begitu nyata. Membisu dalam ribuan persepsi.

"..." Ragna terdiam, tercengang dengan tipisnya jarak yang ada di antara mereka. Kedua dahi itu masih saling terhimpit hingga ujung hidung mereka pun saling bersentuhan. Panas. Kontak itu membuat wajah Ragna merona merah. Raga seolah membeku dan Sol pun hanya dapat bergeming tanpa reaksi.

Debaran jantung berpacu kencang dalam ritme yang begitu gila.

Ragna terhenyak.

'Pe-Perasaan... apa ini?'

_TING! TONG!_

"Permisi? Apa ada orang di dalam?"

Suara bel berbunyi. Dan interupsi dari luar itu membuat Sol dan Ragna terkejut dan beranjak dari posisi mereka.

Dengan cepat, Sol segera melangkahkan diri untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Kontradiksi dengan Ragna yang hanya terduduk bisu di atas ranjang dengan raut merah di parasnya. Perasaannya masih berkecamuk. Dan otaknya seolah tak mampu untuk memberikan perintah pada sistem motoriknya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini secara logika.

Karena semua ini masih sulit untuk dipercaya.

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Sol untuk segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 25 tahun pun lantas menjadi panorama yang harus dipandang Sol di kala itu.

"Ah, maaf. Permisi. Ini dari saudara Frederick-_san_, benar?"

"Iya. Ini aku sendiri. Ada apa?" Dari beberapa bingkisan yang dibawanya, Sol tahu bahwa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu hanyalah seorang petugas pengantar barang. Dan benar saja. Pemuda itu terlihat memberikan parcel dan beberapa bingkisan pada Sol serta menyodorkan surat tanda terima untuk segera ditanda tangani.

'Sungguh aneh. Kiriman dari siapa ini? Dalam rangka apa aku mendapat kiriman hadiah sebanyak ini?' Sol hanya dapat bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Meski rasa skeptis terus menghantui benaknya, ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua kiriman itu.

"Wah, Anda pasti sedang menikmati bulan madu dengan istri Anda, ya? Sepertinya, rumor yang beredar di media akhir-akhir ini memang benar..."

"A-Apa?" Sol mengernyutkan dahinya, menghunus petugas pengantar barang itu dengan tatapan curiga. Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Setelah mendapat tanda tangan Sol, ia pun bergegas untuk meninggalkan sang ilmuwan itu.

"A-Ah, lupakan saja ucapan saya. Dan selamat menikmati bulan madu Anda, Frederick-_san_. Permisi."

'Bulan... madu?'

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar, Sol pun semakin tenggelam dalam rasa bingung yang kian besar. Beberapa parcel dan bingkisan-bingkisan kecil sebagai bentuk pengucapan 'selamat menempuh hidup baru' pun kini menjadi atensi utamanya. Tunggu sebentar. Selamat menempuh hidup baru?

Bukankah kalimat itu diucapkan kepada pasangan yang baru saja menikah?

_Krattaakk!_

"Huh?" jatuhnya sebuah bingkisan yang berisi gelas plastik dari tangan Sol sungguh membuat Ragna terkejut. Pemuda berambut putih itu menautkan alisnya, skeptis dengan perilaku yang ditampakkan Sol saat ini. Pria brunet itu terlihat syok dan kedua matanya terus saja memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Ragna berfirasat tak enak. Was-was, kedua _heterochromic_nya mulai menatap bingkisan gelas yang terjatuh itu dan lekas mengambilnya.

Diperhatikannya dengan seksama gelas itu dan ia pun mengernyutkan dahinya. "Selamat menempuh hidup baru?"

Dan ternyata, bukan tulisan itu yang membuat Sol syok setengah mati. Namun tulisan lain. Sebuah tulisan yang terukir di bagian dalam gelas itu. Ragna melotot horor tatkala ia dapat membaca tulisan samar bertinta merah dengan efek emboss tersebut.

"Pasangan bahagia; Frederick dan Ragna the Bloodedge? A-APA! KE-KENAPA BISA ADA NAMAKU DI SINI, HAH! A-APA-APAAN INI!"

'Jadi... bocah ini bernama Ragna?' Sol membelalak kaget. Kontradiksi dengan Ragna yang hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas plastik itu. Ia pun segera melayangkan tatapan tak percaya. Dihunusnya Sol dengan pandangan skeptis. Sedang yang ditatap tetap saja bergeming dan tak mengucapkan apapun.

Gemetar, Ragna pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu erat.

"A-Apa maksudnya ini, hah! Kenapa namaku bisa tercantum pada bingkisan ucapan pernikahan? A-Aku belum menikah, Brengsek! Dan siapa pula Frederick ini, hah! Kenapa dia bisa disandingkan dengan namaku!"

Sol tetap membisu dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kedua mata _ochre_nya lantas tertuju pada beberapa bingkisan lain. Segera dibukanya hadiah-hadiah itu secepat mungkin. Dan hasilnya...

Sama saja.

Semuanya berisi ucapan selamat pernikahan.

Dan yang terburuk...

'_Frederick dan Ragna... semoga hubungan cinta yang terajut tak terputus hingga maut memisahkan kalian. Dan kami atas nama Organisasi Scientist Soul mengucapkan: Selamat menempuh hidup baru dan moga-moga cepat dapat momongan... ?'_

...

Hening.

"Haha. Ini konyol. Lelucon ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" Sol sungguh tak percaya dengan realita yang sudah terhampar di depan matanya. Dengan raut remeh, lagi-lagi ia jatuhkan begitu saja bingkisan-bingkisan kecil itu ke lantai. Ragna menautkan kedua alisnya, semakin bingung dengan geliat pria brunet itu. Ia benar-benar tak paham.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka?

"Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Brengsek! Kenapa namaku bisa ada di semua bingkisan-bingkisan itu, hah! Siapa kau sebenarnya!" Dan frase yang tergurat dari mulut Ragna, sejatinya membuat Sol menyadari akan satu hal. Pemuda berambut putih itu tidaklah terlalu pintar. Terbukti dengan ketidahtahuannya mengenai identitas Sol yang sebenarnya. Di dunia ini, tak ada yang tidak mengenal Sol Badguy. Ilmuwan jenius yang sudah mengukirkan beberapa inovasi baru dalam dunia sains.

Dan sulit dipercaya, masih saja ada orang yang tak tahu dengan seluk beluk Sol sama sekali.

Ragna misalnya.

'Bocah cerewet ini... apa ia tak pernah menonton TV ataupun mengikuti perkembangan berita dunia sedikitpun, hah? Hidup di jaman apa dia itu? Purba?' Sol sungguh tak habis pikir dengan hal itu. Dan ia pun tak menyadari bahwa Ragna semakin bertambah geram.

"Hei! Kau itu tuli atau apa, hah! Kenapa diam saja! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"

Tak sabaran, Ragna pun mulai melangkah maju dan berniat untuk mencengkram leher Sol. Namun, sial. Lagi-lagi nasib baik tak berpihak pada pemuda itu. Ia tak menyadari dengan beberapa bingkisan kecil yang tercecer di lantai. Dan Ragna yang notabene merupakan orang ceroboh... pada akhirnya harus terjatuh ke bawah dikarenakan tersandung oleh gundukan gelas plastik.

Bruukkk!

"OUCH!"

Suara benturan yang cukup keras.

Dan lagi-lagi, Ragna harus mendarat di tempat yang tidak tepat.

"Dasar menyusahkan. Apa kau tak bisa diam sebentar saja, hah?"

"E-Eh?" Ragna membelalakkan kedua matanya tatkala ia harus menatap kedua mata _ochre_ Sol. Ia kembali terjatuh dalam dekapan pria brunet itu. Dan Sol hanya memandangnya dengan raut bosan. Kontak itu membuat paras Ragna kembali memerah simbolik malu.

Sungguh sial.

'I-Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mendekap tubuhku seperti ini!'

Tak ingin Sol tahu bahwa Ragna sedang berdebar-debar tak karuan, pemuda itu cepat-cepat menjauhkan diri dari sang ilmuwan. Ragna memalingkan pandangan ke samping, mencoba untuk mengendalikan gejolak perasaannya. Sungguh tak mudah untuk melenyapkan serpihan warna merah di wajahnya. Ragna pun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

'Brengsek! Kenapa aku bisa bertingkah seperti ini? Menyebalkan!'

Dan tak diketahui olehnya, Ragna yang melangkah mundur secara perlahan, nyatanya tak menyadari bahwa ia telah menginjak sesuatu. Sebuah remote kontrol TV. Pemuda itu tak sengaja menginjak beberapa tombolnya. Dan sebuah TV layar flat di kamar mereka pun lantas berfungsi dan memaparkan sebuah berita.

Sebuah berita yang cukup menggemparkan dunia.

"_Ya, seperti yang telah beredar, Pemirsa. Rumor yang menyatakan bahwa ilmuwan ternama dunia—Frederick—telah menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang diketahui berinisial 'R' pada kemarin malam ternyata memang benar. Beberapa reporter dan juga wartawan kami telah berhasil menangkap beberapa foto pesta pernikahan mereka yang dilangsungkan secara tertutup. Dan saat ini, diperkirakan bahwa mereka sedang berada di sebuah apartemen di areal Shibuya. Kabar ini memang begitu mencengangkan publik. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Frederick akan memilih seorang pemuda untuk dijadikan sebagai pasangan hidup—"_

"A-APAAAA!"

Berita yang terpampang di TV itu bagaikan sambaran petir di siang bolong. Sol dan Ragna menganga sejadi-jadinya. Guratan syok tak bisa terhindarkan lagi. Dan pucat pun semakin mewarnai paras pemuda _heterochromic_ itu tatkala layar TV mulai menampilkan siapa identitas Frederick yang sebenarnya.

"_Ya, seperti yang kita ketahui, Frederick atau yang dikenal dengan Sol Badguy ini telah merintis karir sebagai seorang ilmuwan tepat setelah ia lulus dari Institut Sains Seikishidan. Gelar sebagai Doctor lantas membuatnya semakin termotivasi untuk memajukan era futuristik di ke depan nanti. Meskipun beliau telah vakum dalam dunia penelitian, namun kita semua tetap akan selalu menunggu inovasi dan temuan-temuan kreatif beliau untuk menambah konstribusi kemajuan dunia! Berikut adalah liputan mengenai beliau saat ia masih tergabung dalam organisasi ilmuwan di Amerika!"_

_Scene_ sang reporter TV tersebut memudar, bertransisi menjadi beberapa tampilan _shot_ yang memperlihatkan entitas Frederick yang sebenarnya. Kedua mata Ragna terbelalak horor tatkala ia menatap gambaran seorang pria berambut brunet dengan jas putih khas ilmuwan yang dipakainya. Pria itu terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan beberapa rekannya sesama ilmuwan.

Dan tak perlu diragukan lagi bahwa gambaran pria brunet bernama Frederick yang ada di TV itu benar-benar mirip dengan pria yang saat ini sedang bersama Ragna.

Jantung Ragna seolah tertebas sembilu.

"J-Jadi... ka-kau adalah... Frederick?"

Sol tetap bergeming diam dengan spekulasi Ragna. Pemuda berambut putih itu terlihat begitu pucat, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Sang ilmuwan menunduk, menatap sela jemarinya sendiri. Dan kedua mata _ochre_ itu membelalak kaget saat menatap sebuah cincin pernikahan yang sudah melingkar di jari manisnya.

'Se-Sejak kapan cincin ini...?' Sol tampak mematung syok. Ragna yang memandang itu juga ikut terbelalak pucat. Dengan cepat, ia pun segera menatap jemarinya sendiri. Dan benar saja. Ada sebuah cincin pernikahan yang juga melingkar di jari manisnya. Rasa syok memuncak. Ini sungguh tidak mungkin.

Ia telah resmi terikat tali pernikahan dengan pria brunet itu

"Ti-Tidak. I-Ini tidak mungkin. Semua ini pasti hanya... le-lelucon 'kan? Tidak mungkin. INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! I-INI TIDAAAAAAK MUUUUUNGKIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>~)0(~SxR~)0(~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kakakku tak pulang semalaman! Dan ini tidak seperti biasanya! Jika memang ia ada urusan, ia pasti akan mengabari kami berdua! Dan tak ada kabar sama sekali! Bahkan ponselnya pun tidak aktif! Saat ini, <em>Nii-san<em> masih belum kembali! Kau harus bisa menemukan _Nii-san_ bagaimana pun caranya!"

"Te-Tenanglah, dulu! Aku harus mengetik laporan—"

"PERSETAN DENGAN LAPORAN! KESELAMATAN _NII-SAN_ JAUH LEBIH PENTING!"

Jin seakan kebakaran jenggot. Pemuda berambut pirang itu benar-benar terlihat cemas dan tidak tenang. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya menandakan bahwa pemuda itu tak tidur semalaman. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur di saat sang kakak—Ragna—tak diketahui kabarnya?

Bang Shishigami, polisi yang bertugas untuk melayani masyarakat itu terlihat sedikit kewalahan. Di satu sisi ia harus memenuhi prosedur dengan cara mengetik lengkap laporan orang hilang yang akan disampaikan Jin. Namun di sisi lain, ia pun dipaksa untuk segera menemukan orang hilang tersebut saat ini juga. Jin harus segera ditenangkan. Karena pemuda itu sudah mengoyak-ngoyak kerah bajunya.

"Cepatlah! Segera temukan _Nii-san_! Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya!"

"Te-Tenanglah dulu, Anak muda! Aku harus mengumpulkan keterangan saksi dulu! Kami pasti akan menemukan kakakmu!"

"Tenang? Kau pikir dengan kinerjamu yang lelet itu, aku bisa TENANG?"

"_J-Jin-nii-sama_! Bersabarlah!" Pada akhirnya, Saya pun turut menenangkan sang kakak. Gadis berambut pirang itu lantas mendudukkan Jin dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. Sang kakak tampak terengah-engah. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi pemuda itu untuk terdiam menenangkan diri. Keduanya sama-sama khawatir dengan nasib Ragna.

Namun, mereka juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk saat ini.

Bang Shishigami tampak menghela napasnya, "Tenanglah dulu. Aku tahu bahwa kalian sangat mencemaskan keadaan kakak kalian tapi percayalah. Kami akan berusaha keras untuk menemukannya. Panik tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Sekarang, lebih baik kalian sebutkan nama dan ciri-ciri kakak kalian yang hilang itu."

Jin terdiam sembari menyangga dahinya yang terasa pusing. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih. Memikirkan probabilitas terburuk yang akan menimpa sang kakak telah membuatnya hilang logika. Ragna adalah satu-satunya sanak keluarga yang ia miliki bersama Saya. Jika Ragna menghilang, bagaimana dengan nasib mereka nantinya?

Kedua adik itu sungguh sangat membutuhkan eksistensi Ragna.

"Ia memiliki tinggi sekitar 185 cm. Usia 22 tahun. Memiliki mata _heterochromic; _yang kiri berwarna hijau _emerald_ sedangkan mata kanannya berwarna merah darah. Berambut putih dan bekerja sebagai pengantar Pizza _part time_," jelas Saya terperinci. Bang mengangguk paham dan segera mengetik semua keterangan itu.

"Lalu, nama kakak kalian?"

"Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge." Kali ini Jin membuka suara. Kedua _emerald_nya menatap serius ke arah Bang. "Dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu, pasti tak akan sulit menemukan kakakku."

Bang Shishigami lantas terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dahinya berkerut serius. "Ragna the Bloodedge? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya..."

"A-Apa? Kau pernah mendengar nama kakak kami? Di-Dimana?" sergah Saya membelalakkan matanya. Bang mulai menyangga dahinya.

"Aku tidak yakin, apakah ini kakakmu atau bukan. Namun..." merasa bahwa rangkaian frase tak akan cukup untuk mewakilkan maksud Bang, Polisi itu lantas menyodorkan sebuah koran di hadapan Saya dan Jin. Menautkan alis dan mengernyutkan dahi adalah respon yang mereka perlihatkan. Dengan seksama, Saya pun mulai melihat sebuah artikel yang terletak di halaman utama koran itu.

"_Ilmuwan sekaligus pengusaha ternama Frederick telah melangsungkan pernikahan dengan pemuda berinisial 'R' semalam?"_ Saya dan Jin saling berpandangan dalam tatapan skeptis. Dan keduanya pun mulai melotot horor tatkala menatap sebuah foto pemuda berambut putih yang terpapar di koran itu.

Sesosok pemuda bermata _heterochromic_ yang terlalu familiar untuk dipandang mata.

"I-INI _NII-SAN_!" Jin begitu syok. Kontradiksi dengan Saya yang menganga tanpa kata. Bang Shishigami lantas memberikan secercah penjelasan dengan begitu serius.

"Jadi, pemuda yang ada di koran itu adalah kakak kalian? Sepertinya benar. Meskipun banyak media massa yang menyembunyikan identitasnya, namun pemuda berinisial 'R' itu pasti adalah Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge."

"I-Ini tidak mungkin!" Jin menjatuhkan koran itu. Parasnya memucat, tak percaya. Saya hanya dapat membungkam mulutnya dengan raut syok. Semua ini sungguh mengejutkan.

Kakak mereka diam-diam telah menikah. Tanpa memberitahu mereka terlebih dahulu.

Dan bahkan...

'_N-Nii-chan_... telah menikahi... seorang pria?'

...

Ini benar-benar mustahil.

* * *

><p><strong>~)0(~SxR~)0(~<strong>

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"..."

Entah, sudah berapa lama keheningan itu terjadi. Namun yang jelas, mereka masih tak dapat percaya dengan apa yang sudah terlihat.

Keduanya tampak terduduk di masing-masing tepian ranjang. Ragna di ujung sebelah kiri sedangkan Sol di sebelah kanan. Kedua pemuda itu terlihat termenung, sesekali memerhatikan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis mereka. Semua realitas ini terkesan begitu cepat dan janggal. Di satu sisi, Sol seakan tersesat dalam labirin delusi yang sangat tak masuk akal.

Tak dapat mengingat apapun tentang kejadian semalam. Dan keesokan harinya, ia sudah berada di kamar apartemen bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang sangat berisik. Dan mata dunia pun mengklaim bahwa mereka adalah pasangan suami istri.

Ini benar-benar gila dan tak rasional sama sekali!

Dan pihak yang begitu syok di sini adalah Ragna. Karena bayangkan saja. Dia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang putus kuliah dan hanya hidup untuk menyokong kebutuhan kedua adiknya. Dan kini, ia harus dihadapkan pada situasi dimana ia telah sah menjadi istri dari seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya?

Seorang PRIA yang jauh lebih TUA darinya?

"Dengar. Kita memang tak dapat mengingat apapun tentang peristiwa semalam. Namun, meskipun realitas menyatakan bahwa kita adalah sepasang suami istri, aku tetap tak akan percaya! Aku tetap tak percaya dengan semua ini! Aku tak mungkin bersanding dengan om-om pedofil tua sepertimu! T-Tidak mungkin!"

"Apa? Pedofil tua katamu?" Sol memicingkan kedua matanya, melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Ragna. Yang menjadi subyek atensi hanya memaparkan air muka menantang. Bara protes masih tergurat di mulut Ragna.

"Jika bukan pedofil tua lalu apa, hah!"

"Aku tidak setua bayanganmu, Brengsek! Dan aku bukan pedofil! Aku juga tak mungkin menikahi pemuda berisik dan cerewet sepertimu!" Perdebatan semakin sengit. Dan Ragna tak mau kalah begitu saja. Ia segera beranjak dari ranjang dan berdiri dengan pandangan tajam.

"Hah! Ilmuwan dan pengusaha terkenal sepertimu pasti bisa melakukan apa saja! Jangan-jangan, kau sudah menghipnotisku untuk menikah denganmu!"

"Apa?"

"Tch! Dengar ya, Brengsek! Sampai kapanpun, aku takkan pernah SUDI untuk bersanding denganMU! AKU TAK AKAN SUDI!" Dengan penuh emosi, Ragna mencoba untuk melepas cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Namun sial. Karena sepertinya, diameter cincin itu terlalu kecil hingga sulit bagi Ragna untuk melepasnya. "Kkhhkk—B-Brengsek! Kenapa cincin keparat ini tidak bisa dilepaskan!"

Sol pun lantas menatap ke arah cincinnya dan mencoba untuk melepas bukti pernikahan itu dari jemarinya. Namun gagal. Cincin di jarinya juga tak bisa dilepaskan. Ini benar-benar aneh. Dan sebutir keringat pun mulai jatuh dari samping dahinya tatkala menatap Ragna yang masih berusaha keras untuk melepas cincin itu.

"GAAAAAHHHH! KENAPA CINCINNYA TAK BISA DILEPASKAN DARI JARIKU, HAH! SIAL! SIAAAAALL!" Usaha terakhir Ragna dengan cara menggigit cincin itu dengan taringnya ternyata menemui kegagalan total. Cincin berlian berwarna merah itu masih tetap persisten untuk melingkar di jari manisnya. Erangan sakit lantas termuntahkan dari mulut pemuda itu. "Aaarrgghh! G-Gigiku sakit!"

"Dasar bodoh. Kau tak akan bisa melepas cincin itu dengan hanya menggigitnya saja." Sungguh menyebalkan. Cemooh Sol membuat paras Ragna memerah karena jengkel dan malu. Saat ini, ia sungguh terlihat begitu bodoh.

Dan kesalahan itu membuat derai frustasi semakin meracuki nalar.

"Aaarrgghh! Persetan dengan cincin keparat ini! Aku akan menghancurkannya nanti!" Dengan raut ketus, Ragna yang sudah merapikan pakaiannya lantas melangkahkan diri untuk menuju pintu keluar. "Aku pergi dari sini! Anggap saja tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kita!"

'Mengatakan hal itu sungguh mudah. Tapi media massa sudah mengetahui semuanya.' Sol yang paham dengan segala konsekuensinya hanya terdiam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ya, semua ini memang begitu janggal. Seakan-akan terjadi konspirasi yang melibatkan dirinya beserta Ragna. Dan jika memang semua realitas janggal ini adalah bagian dari konspirasi seseorang...

Maka, Sol memiliki spekulasi tersendiri, tentang siapa orang yang sanggup melakukan semua ini dan sanggup menghunuskan transisi ekstrim di dalam hidupnya.

"Jika aku jadi kau, maka aku akan lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang, Bocah."

"Apa?" Ragna menghentikan langkahnya. Mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sol. Pria brunet itu lantas bersandar di hamparan dinding sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Media massa mengira bahwa kita sudah menikah. Dan berhati-hatilah karena kemungkinan besar, kau akan jadi sorotan paparazzi. Karena bagaimanapun juga... aku adalah publik figur." Sebuah pendasaran yang cukup masuk akal. Ragna mulai menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Semua ini sungguh menyusahkan. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa hidupnya... tak akan mudah mulai dari sekarang.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

Dan Sol hanya terdiam, membiarkan Ragna berlalu begitu saja. Ia biarkan pemuda itu berlari. Ia biarkan pemuda itu menjauh. Kalaupun memang takdir sudah mengikat mereka dalam satu prasasti ketetapan yang sama, maka Sol pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan _'istrinya'_ itu cepat atau lambat.

Karena pria brunet itu yakin bahwa rangkaian realita janggal ini tak akan bisa berlalu begitu saja.

Kini, yang menjadi prioritas Sol adalah, menyelidiki konspirasi apa yang sudah mengaitkan dirinya dengan Ragna. Dan ia tak akan tinggal diam.

Kebenaran itu...

Kelak akan ia temukan dengan caranya sendiri.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah ngereview! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! :)


End file.
